pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Throh
/ |dexcokalos=097 |gen=Generation V |species=Judo Pokémon |type=Fighting |metheight=1.3 m |imheight=4'03" |metweight=55.5 kg |imweight=122.4 lbs. |ability=Guts Inner Focus |dw=Mold Breaker |body=12 |egg1=Human-Like |color=Red |male=100}} Throh (Japanese: ナゲキ Nageki) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is Sawk's counterpart. Biology Physiology Throh is a humanoid Pokémon dressed in a gi, a traditional training and contest uniform among many martial arts. Its head is red and has very large eyebrows. It is shorter than Sawk, and has 3 toes that make a triangle shape. Throh is a Fighting-type Pokémon with a bulky body, red, rocky skin, and seemingly wearing a white and black martial arts outfit. Its head is round, with a “Y”-shaped black feature over its eyes and nose. The collar of its outfit is rimmed in black, and the sleeves sport a crisscrossed pattern. Throh’s hands are red with three bulbous, gecko-like fingers. It has a black, martial-arts style belt, and its white “pants” have black patches on the knees. Its feet have three digits. Its power increases when its belt is tied. Wild ones can create their own belts. Throh have a tendency to throw around larger opponents. They live in herds of around five Pokémon. It creates its own belt by weaving vines. Evolution Throh does not evolve. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Route 10, Route 16, Route 18, Pinwheel Forest |bwrarity=Rare |black2white2= Route 15, Route 18, Route 23, Pinwheel Forest, Victory Road |b2w2rarity=Rare |xy=Route 11 |xyrarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries |black=When it tightens its belt, it becomes stronger. Wild Throh use vines to weave their own belts. |white=When they encounter foes bigger than themselves, they try to throw them. They always travel in packs of five. |black 2=When it encounters a foe bigger than itself, it wants to throw it. It changes belts as it gets stronger. |white 2= When it encounters a foe bigger than itself, it wants to throw it. It changes belts as it gets stronger. |x=When it tightens its belt, it becomes stronger. Wild Throh use vines to weave their own belts. |y=When it encounters a foe bigger than itself, it wants to throw it. It changes belts as it gets stronger.}} Learnset }} }} Sprites |name = Throh }} Trivia *Throh was revealed on September 17 when sprites of all the Generation V Pokémon were revealed. *Throh and Sawk can be viewed as the "Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan" of the Unova region. *Throh's English name was originally going to be 'Rawkem', but was changed late in the process of English localization as a result of possible copyright infringement. Throh's counterpart (Sawk) was to have the English name 'Sawkem' (which, when read in Pokédex order, would read 'Rawkem Sawkem'). This is a play on the famous 80's toy franchise Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots. Even more of a coincidence, are the matching red and blue colors shared between the Pokémon and the game's characters. *Being one of the few all-male Pokémon species, Throh is unable to breed without the assistance of a Ditto. Origin Throh is based on a Judoka and Sumo Wrestler. Etymology Throh's English name is a reverse effect of two words: "throw", and "horht" (which is Sanskrit for "combat"). Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon